Jurassic Park III Deleted Scenes
}} ''Baryonyx'' Baryonyx, a close relative of Spinosaurus, was considered in place of the Spinosaurus, during the early pre-production phase of Jurassic Park III. Spinosaurus was ultimately chosen, as it was bigger and more impressive with such a sail. Egypt At the beginning of the movie, there was supposed to be a paleontologist in Egypt uncovering a Spinosaurus tooth. This scene was likely removed for being insignificant to the film's plot. Ben Hildebrand's death According to the official shooting script, the audience would've seen Ben Hildebrand attacked and killed by a pack of Velociraptors. Eric would've filmed the Velociraptors as they ran off. Paul and Amanda Kirby There was a lot of dialogue removed between Paul and Amanda Kirby, including one particular scene where the two argue over who gets custody over Eric. Ellie and Grant farewells A scene, that many fans feel should have been kept, was a longer goodbye between Alan and Ellie. There was also another scene in the dining room where Jack the Parrot responds with "Bullshit!" when Ellie and Alan are discussing the Velociraptor pack communication theory. Elliegrantsm.jpg Extended departure This scene was included in the movie trailers for Jurassic Park III. It was the plane taking off at sunset possibly from Montana to go to California for the Kirby's staging to proceed to go to Isla Sorna. Planeflysm.jpg Nash's death Nash was originally going to die by a Velociraptor attack. According to the official shooting script, Nash stands up to a Velociraptor and is killed, the role of which was then given to Udesky. Udesky's death Originally, Udesky (Ordesky, according to the official shooting script) was going to have been killed by the Spinosaurus and the others watch as this happens. However, the role was given to Nash instead. ''Spinosaurus'' vs. Tyrannosaurus rex Originally, the sequence between the Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex involved a short moment where the two beasts sized each other up, while roaring and growling. The conflict would be started by the Spinosaurus, who smacks the T. rex across the face, rather than the T. rex making the first strike. This sequence can still be seen in trailers, and also in the special features of Jurassic Park III. Additionally, The Making of Jurassic Park III shows an extended sequence of fighting where the T. rex begins to push the Spinosaurus back and an alternate shot of when the Spinosaurus bites deeply into the Tyrannosaurs neck. sizeup1lg.jpg 172.jpg 480.jpg 481.jpg 07A7DB0F-D77F-444C-B759-18FF621354B7.png 06E535B8-D5AA-4F8D-A3D9-08C161A3BFD2.png sizeup2lg.jpg sizeup3lg.jpg 6819D8E4-BB9B-48A4-A981-1D97BBE6D638.png 4BCD96E2-6F04-4136-9735-308D9243D462.png D5EFBB89-D686-4346-BCB2-9A596A8FF1B1.png 802CE66B-18F8-4E3A-B75D-E6F5C6381542.png 7A4C8F00-9140-41F7-84FD-00E54192D57B.png 86EE9CD5-05E6-4C42-9DDA-2D812D2792BE.png D647ECEB-D796-4D3A-8BEE-AC5DA96F079C.jpeg D9ACC00D-5564-4DAF-AA4A-40EE8E7298BD.png 87D584FD-4207-4E28-99D9-9733A7986A51.png 04FCFE6C-8597-42D5-85E0-4DF9A6E04872.png 75EC56BF-96D2-435E-A280-1E37B58CA393.png 03FCC817-6E63-432D-BAD3-69776524F225.png Jurassic Park III - T. rex vs. Spinosaurus cut sequence|The extended fight, seen on a monitor. "You should come look at this!" This is simply an alternate take on the "You should come look at this!" line in the film, seen in the trailer for III. Callingsm.jpg Udesky's fall When Udesky threw off his backpack and fled into the forest, he fell over, got up, and heard the sounds of Velociraptors. This small sequence was removed for pacing concerns. The red Velociraptor There was supposed to be a red raptor, but it was never used. Jurassic Park III Early Velociraptor Design- “The Red Raptor”.png Udesky vs. Velociraptors Udesky, in a cut scene, attempts to use a stick to hit the Velociraptors to defend himself, with the Velociraptors overpowering and injuring him. This sequence can be seen in production stills for the film. Fightbacksm.jpg Coat hanger When the crew entered the lab, Paul was supposed to see a broken coat hanger. It was taken out due to pacing. Extended embryonics As Dr. Grant, the Kirbys, Billy Brennan, and Udesky go into the Embryonics Administration these scenes were supposed to extend it likely to be longer showing a bit more depth and how large the structure was, as well as the weapons from the first film. It's implied these sequences would've pushed the narrative of Sorna being a research facility. Walkthru1sm.jpg Walkthru2sm.jpg Jurassic-park-3-6.jpg Fresh prints According to the official shooting script, there was supposed to have been a scene where Eric is in the compound and notices freshly made footprints. ''Velociraptor motorcycle chase There was going to be a scene, which would have involved Alan Grant driving a motorcycle in a greenhouse like building while velociraptors chasing him, however this scene didn't made it to the film. Billy Brennan's death Originally, Billy Brennan was supposed to die in the bird cage scene, but the crew decided to save him for the ending. ''Ankylosaurus crossing This is an uncompleted effects shot of the Ankylosaurus crossing the river in front of the InGen Barge in the river bank scene. Riversm.jpg ''Velociraptor'' vs. Ankylosaurus At one point, a scene was planned involving the Ankylosaurs battling against the Velociraptors. ''Spinosaurus'' emergence The Spinosaurus' entry in the river raft sequence was different, originally, with the Spinosaurus making a rather explosive entrance. Another scene, that was removed concurrently, was Paul Kirby's line of him "can't help from feeling a little bit offended" following the Ceratosaurus leaving the group alone after engaging everybody in the group who dug through piles of Spinosaurus droppings for the satellite phone. Emergesm.jpg Giving of the eggs Originally only Grant and Eric were to give the stolen eggs back to the Velociraptor pack. Paul and Amanda rekindled This scene was believed to show Paul and Amanda rekindling following their rescue. Originally, this scene there was supposed to also contain or lead into a conflict with the Pteranodons and the Velociraptors. According to an early script, around the time of this sequence, the speed boat incident's cause in the beginning of the film was revealed to be the fault of the aggressive Pteranodons. This sequence was cut, most likely due to a contradiction of continuity, as they were still locked up in the aviary at the time of these events. Following this, Grant was supposed to thank Ellie for sending the rescue at the end of the scene, but this sequence was cut as well. Familysm.jpg ''Velociraptor'' vs. Pteranodons Actor Sam Neill said himself in an interview that there would be a sequence where a Velociraptor "interacts" with the Pteranodons. Rumors about this cut scene state that they would supposedly fight but the sequence never made it to the final product. Alternate endings Two different versions of the film's ending exist in script format, where the Pteranodons attempt to attack the group while respectively inside and outside of the rescue helicopters, falsely assuming they are a predator. Another variation of the ending in the original script had the Spinosaurus being killed off by a pack of Velociraptors after it attacks the group on the raft. Finally, a second alternate ending was of the Spinosaurus attacking the Marines/Navy after the group left the island, which ended up being removed due to pacing. Deleted Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes